Jeri-Show
At WWE The Bash, Jericho and his partner Edge, both heels, won the Unified Tag Team Championship (which consisted of the WWE Tag Team Championship and the World Tag Team Championship) as surprise entrants in a tag team match. When Edge suffered an injury shortly thereafter which left him unable to wrestle, Jericho exploited a contractual loophole that allowed him to choose a new partner to replace Edge so that Jericho's reign could continue uninterrupted, while insulting Edge for being injury prone. Eventually, Edge would return at the 2010 Royal Rumble match to start a feud with Jericho. On July 26, 2009, at Night of Champions, Jericho revealed fellow heel Big Show as his new tag team partner and they defeated Legacy members Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase to retain the tag team titles. As Unified Tag Team Champions, this allowed Jericho, from the SmackDown brand, and Big Show, from the Raw brand, to appear on both brands. Jeri-Show would then feud with Cryme Tyme, which culminated in a successful title defense for Jeri-Show at SummerSlam. Jericho and Big Show would then feud with MVP and Mark Henry, this would also result in another successful title defense for Jericho and Big Show at Breaking Point against the challengers. Next, Jeri-Show would move on to feud with Batista, who then challenged for the tag team titles with Jericho's rival Rey Mysterio at Hell in a Cell, where the tag team champions again successfully defended their titles. On October 5, 2009, Jeri-Show would begin a feud with Shawn Michaels and Triple H of D-Generation X (DX) following a loss in a non-title match on Raw. Leading up to Bragging Rights, Jericho was named as a captain for Team SmackDown while Big Show joined Team Raw, which was captained by DX. At Bragging Rights, Big Show turned on Team Raw when he attacked his teammates Kofi Kingston and Triple H, resulting in Jericho getting the win for Team SmackDown. Big Show would then reveal that his motives for aiding Team SmackDown was so that he would be granted a title shot against SmackDown's World Heavyweight Champion the Undertaker, while Jericho would insert himself into the title match as well after beating Kane. At Survivor Series, The Undertaker managed to retain his World Heavyweight Championship after Jericho and Big Show turned on each other during the Triple Threat match. Jeri-Show would then continue their feud with DX. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs (2009), the 140 day reign of Jeri-Show as Unified Tag Team Champions came to an end when DX came out victorious in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. On the December 14 episode of Raw, Jeri-Show won a Slammy Award for "Tag Team of the Year". That same night, Jeri-Show used their rematch clause against DX. However, DX quickly intentionally disqualified themselves and retained their titles. As a result, Jericho, from the SmackDown brand, could not appear on Raw as he was no longer a Unified Tag Team Champion. DX granted Jeri-Show yet another rematch for the titles with the additional stipulation that Jericho had to "leave Raw forever" if he lost. On the January 4 episode of Raw, DX duly won the match to banish Jericho, marking the end of Jeri-Show. After their breakup, Big Show would go on to win the Unified Tag Team Championships back from DX when he teamed with The Miz, forming ShoMiz. On the April 30 episode of SmackDown, Jericho would meet Big Show again when Big Show recently turned face. After Jericho insulted Big Show, Big Show knocked out Jericho with a punch. Jericho would eventually gain access to Raw again when he was drafted to the Raw brand through the 2010 WWE Draft. They reunited on the July 9, 2012 episode of Raw against John Cena and Kane but the match ended in no contest. Category:Tag Team